Turok: Tales of the Lost Land Vol 1 1
| Series = Turok Quarterly | Volume = | Issue = | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Prologue Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * The Three Points ** A’Kros ** A’Lyn ** A’Sint * Unnamed blind(folded) Turok with a mohawk Locations: * Items: * Bat * * Turok's * Peace pipe Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: , , * Colorists: * Letterers: , * Cover Artists: , * Editors: , (assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Chapter One, Ka'Dahn Softwind: A Quiet Killing Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * El'Thya * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** * * Visigoths Locations: * ** *** * * Items: * * Turok's * Turok's * ** Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: , }} Synopsis Chapter Two, Tal'Set the Valiant One on Mountains of the Dead Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** * * * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * Forever Family ** Aram Anni-Padda ** Casca ** Ivar Anni-Padda * Mog * Tal’Set's father * Tal’Set's grandfather * The Three Points ** A’Kros ** A’Lyn ** A’Sint * * Unnamed blind(folded) Turok with a mohawk Locations: * ** ** Europe ** *** **** * Items: * An interesting weapon * Electrical dart gun * Rifles * ** * Turok's * Turok's Vehicles: * Horses * Sailing ship Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: , }} Synopsis Chapter Three, Yanik Fireseed: Piece for the Living Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * Amaranthine Accordance * Galyanna Alliance * * Solidarity Order * ** Locations: * ** Harada Wars ** *** **** *** * * Japan * * ** *** Oklahoma College Items: * Central Ganglia Communal Link ** Global Brain Telephone * Turok's * Turok's Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: , }} Synopsis Notes * "Turok: Tales of the Lost Land" is the fourth double-sized one-shot in a series of quarterly publications, preceded by ''Turok: The Empty Souls'', ''Turok: Spring Break in the Lost Land'' and ''Turok: Redpath'' and ''Turok: Child of Blood''. * The adventures of Turok (Joshua Fireseed) continue in [[Turok Vol 1|''Turok (Volume 1)]]. * Per the indicia the title is "Turok: Tales of the Lost Land Vol. 1" with no additional issue number. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Turok Tales of the Lost Land Vol 1 1.jpg Panels Turok Tales of the Lost Land Vol 1 1 001.jpg Turok Tales of the Lost Land Vol 1 1 002.jpg Turok Tales of the Lost Land Vol 1 1 003.jpg Turok Tales of the Lost Land Vol 1 1 004.jpg Turok Tales of the Lost Land Vol 1 1 005.jpg Turok Tales of the Lost Land Vol 1 1 006.jpg Turok Tales of the Lost Land Vol 1 1 007.jpg Turok Tales of the Lost Land Vol 1 1 008.jpg Turok Tales of the Lost Land Vol 1 1 009.jpg Turok Tales of the Lost Land Vol 1 1 010.jpg Turok Tales of the Lost Land Vol 1 1 011.jpg Turok Tales of the Lost Land Vol 1 1 012.jpg Turok Tales of the Lost Land Vol 1 1 013.jpg Turok Tales of the Lost Land Vol 1 1 014.jpg Related References External links